


failed flirting

by lemoniedt



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Cute Ending, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cutie hyeongjun, hes like the possessive brother, hes whipped for hyeongjun, im being honest i think this is the best ending out of all my works, it's all from wikihow by the way, like we all are, lol jokes, mingyu is kinda dumb here, minhee's always suffering, no romantic feelings for him and hyeongjun, parents are jungmo and hyunbin, pls end his suffering, well hes scary at times, wonjin is the third wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoniedt/pseuds/lemoniedt
Summary: “I can't believe how much it rained this week.”“Really, hyung? I never seen at least a drop of rain this whole week because it is summer.”; or five times Mingyu tried to flirt, and one time that Hyeongjun did something.





	failed flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, finally releasing something out of my draft!!! Okay, so, this ship is getting stronger episode by episode aaaaahhhhh!!!! Have you seen Mingyu cheering up at Hyeongjun-- i'm Soft.
> 
> Okay but, this fanfic is supposedly to be released before I start editing my “protection squad™” (highkey advertising yall) but then my procrastinating ass ended up editing that chatfic first before this. Oh by the way, I'm almost done with the newly polished chatfic!!!! If you have time pls read,,, (i havent released the new chapters yet but yeh)
> 
> I still got like 6 more drafts to release, if you're a fan of JINHWI u might wanna checc out my other works LMFAOOOO its an advertisement yall !!! so yeh hope yall enjoy this one
> 
> ps i LOVE comments, pls leav sum for my thirsty ass uwu,,, criticisms are open as well!!!
> 
> pps i havent proofread this yet so sorry for any grammatical and typographical mistakes!!!

_i._

 

It was their lunch time and like the  _usual_ routine, Mingyu hurriedly scurried through a bunch of hefty people going out of their classes. The corridors looked like a zombie apocalypse as students continued leaving the room. Luckily, Mingyu had gotten his way to a classroom after hitting and colliding onto a bunch of people with a whispered  _sorry_ that neither had catched because of the inaudible but loud noises of the crowd.

As soon as Mingyu had arrived, he felt a pair of hands on his left arm, and welcomed with a sweet smile from a rather shining boy in front of him. His dark expression was then changed with a light one seeing the other. “Hi!” The boy sweetly greeted him, his eyes crinkling into crescents and his smile radiated more than the moon and the sun.

He softly patted the soft and curled hair of the boy, in which he returned with a cute giggle that Mingyu had always been loved.

The two was then interrupted as another four boys went out of the classroom, looking disgusted as they watch the two lovebirds flirting in the halls. “Are you going to eat with us, Hyeongjun?” Minhee asks him, and the boy shook his head.

“Hyung-ie and I will eat together,” Hyeongjun answered, the boy could only nod, pinching his soft cheeks before turning away. Mingyu waved goodbye to the four, and he never failed to catch Wonjin's glared and threatening gestures as Hyunbin and Jungmo pulled him out of the scene.

He felt Hyeongjun's arms on his with a soft, “Let's go?” in which he answered with a slight nod, looking away immediately after feeling his cheeks burned slightly.

 

“Hyung, what are you going to eat? I'll order,” Hyeongjun said, distracting the older from his phone. As soon as they arrived at the crowded cafeteria, they luckily found a seat on the center (the ones sitting there actually gave way to Hyeongjun) and Mingyu scurried for his phone immediately. It made Hyeongjun pout as the older was too fond of his phone with occasional gulping and biting of lip. “Anything,” he answered not even sparing a look for the younger.

Hyeongiun paved his way to the counter, rolling his eyes and pouting on the way.

 

“Mingyu-hyung, why are you staring at me?” Hyeongjun scoffs as he tried to eat his food, stuttering. He felt uncomfortable as he watched Mingyu staring at him.

Mingyu kept staring, occasionally dirtying his face with food trying to not take his eyes away from the boy as he puts food onto his mouth. He just thrown the boy a smile, an awkward one, his smile tried to reach his eyes, his mouth was opened to widely revealing almost all the set of his teeth.

Hyeongjun could only nod at him and smiled as he continued eating his food.

 

 

_ii._

 

 _“Hello! My name is Kim Mingyu, a sophomore and currently on Class D,”_ _the older bows after introducing himself._

“I know who you are, cut it out, hyung,” Hyeongjun sighs, he doesn't really know what has gotten to Mingyu. They've been friends for like, six months, he even knows that Mingyu tend to wear his underwear backwards (Junseong, his roommate told him once when Hyeongjun visited), he knows a lot of things that others didn't know.

Mingyu showed him another awkward wide smile, “I can't believe how much it rained this week," Hyeongjun almost wanted to hurt the older, in all honesty, the boy kind of creeped him out. After a week of constant staring: (1) whenever they meet Mingyu would stare at him, (2) every single time that Mingyu gets to see him (corridors, classrooms), he would stare at him until he is out of sight, (3) sometimes popping up at certain times just to stare at Hyeongjun and it felt like  _“I am always watching you”_ with the evil laughs.

And now, this. “Really, hyung? I never seen at least a drop of rain this whole week because it is summer,” Hyeongjun deadpans.

“Ah yeah, you're right,” Mingyu said, nodding as he scratched his head, “This place sure is packed.”

_Hyeongjun, calm down. Just calm down. Settle everything as calmly as possible._

“Hyung, you're on my room, it's just the two of us here, can you please wake up?” Hyeongjun, annoyed, said between his gritted teeth. Mingy ended up chuckling, Hyeongjun didn't know if he was just joking and annoying the hell out of him or he's just complete and plain dumb.

The older scratched his head again, “I have a pet, a dog,“ he blurted out.

Hyeongjun's eyebrow flickered upwards, his arms now crossed, “Are you really sure about that?” and Mingyu nodded, the younger tiptoed and flicked the boys forehead, hard enough that he almost broke the staring contest as his palms covered his forehead, rubbing it for the pain to go away. “Are you kidding me? Your whole family is allergic to fur,” Hyeongjun said.

 

The supposedly a bonding moment, ended up with Hyeongjun pushing Mingyu out of his room, and the older found himself almost getting slammed out with the door.

 

 

_iii._

 

“Mingyu-sunbaenim is such a creep,” Minhee sighs before handing Hyeongjun a bottled water, the other, despite wanting to defend Mingyu, he has to say that it was indeed  _true._ He could only pout, sigh, and nodding in agreement to Minhee's statement. “I mean, sure, it was from wikiHow, but he's doing it unruly wrong,” Minhee added.

Hyeongjun's eyebrow shoot up at the latter's words, “wikiHow?” he asks Minhee, and the other boy nodded.

“Speaking of the devil,” Minhee scoffs his way out after seeing a familiar face approaching them, wearing that the same smile that creeped the hell out of him. He wanted to save Hyeongjun, he really do, but he can't keep himself at stake for the boy.

Hyeongjun who was left alone by Minhee was confused, not until he heard the same low voice calling his name on the crowd. He felt shiver crawling up on his spine as a cold pale hand patted on the back of his neck. “How are you doing?” and Hyeongjun felt like he was inside a horror movie, the place darkens and the older grew taller, his creepy maniac smile getting rather bigger and his eyes looked as if he was more than ready to eat Hyeongjun alive. “Hyeongjun-ah?” He snapped back to reality after hearing a sweet voice calling for his name again. After a lot of blinking and some spacing out, Hyeongjun finally had let out a soft  _ah~_ to Mingyu in which he snickered of how cute the boy was.

The older leaned in to ruffle the boy's hair as he smiled sweetly, the one he had wore whenever he and Hyeongjun would go out on a friendly date or something and not the smile he has been wearing for the past week. "That smile is so much better than the one that you would give me," the younger told him and the boy's face flushed with red tints all over his face down to his neck, once Hyeongjun saw it, he laughed at him. Mingyu scoffs and leaned to Hyeongjun to pinch his cheeks.

"Cute." And it was Hyeongjun's turn to blush.

 

"Stop being weird, hyung," Hyeongjun sighed as he glared at the boy in front of him. Since lunch, Mingyu had kept on leaning on him, touching him unnecessarily, sometimes brushing his arms on Hyeongjun's shoulder (the older is way  _taller_ than the younger) harshly, and even giving him a "you're eyes are beautiful". It was indeed,  _weird._ And now, Mingyu would lean in so much then casually placing his hand on the back of his palm. The younger won't really mind it because they've hold hands anyway but, this time they're eating. Hyeongjun couldn't eat properly because of Mingyu reaching on for his hand.

Mingyu pouted before responding, "I just want to hold your hand, is that not fine?" he asks trying to act cutely. "I'm eating?" Hyeongjun replied in annoyance, "Stop the act, hyung, this is not funny," he said before standing up and leaving Mingyu.

 

 

_iv._

 

"Hyeongjun, you look cute today."

Hyeongjun, who was busy taking notes for his class, almost cursed out after the older had startled him. He gulped a few before turning around to roam his eyes around, and he saw his classmates' eyes on him,  _them._ He never he could actually let out the  _most_ heaviest sigh in the world,  _Guiness Book of World Records_ should be putting his name in it, now. “Lovebirds, we know the both of you wanna suck faces but we're currently on class,” Everyone laughed at Mr. Yoon's statement, and Hyeongjun's ears turned crimson red out of embarrassment.

“We're not a couple, Mr. Yoon,” Hyeongjun said, eventually glaring at the laughing boy in front of him. They all nodded, looking unconvinced at the boy's statemen in which he only shrugged away, still glaring at Mingyu as he shooed him away. The older smiled sweetly at the boy, ruffling his hair (which earned a lot of wolf whistling by the whole class), winking before waving goodbye and exiting from the interrupted class.

The class was then continued not without some teasing to the young boy. Hyeongjun couldn't concentrate to his class, knowing a pair of eyes are watching him, he turned around to see Minhee, his seatmate, eyes curled into crescent and a teasing smile creeping on his lips. “What?” Hyeongjun hissed at the other, Minhee then started derping, eyes rolling upwards, his nostril flared big, and a smile that could reach his ears.

The boy kept on giggling to himself before poking Hyeongjun. “You better stop, Kang Minhee,” he said in a threatening way. Yet, the boy still kept on giggling and teasing, which he earned a loud smack of a book atop his head.

“How could you hit me like that?" Minhee pouted, rubbing his head on the process.

Hyeongjun just rolled his eyes.

 

  _v._

_"Hyeongjun!"_

Hyeongjun almost jumped in surprise, he was rather busy studying for his Physics class and currently inside the library, and being too focused, he didn't noticed Mingyu's presence on his back. The boy threw a glare to the older after he came back to his senses, the older only laughed before sitting beside him. "I hate seeing someone as beautiful as you unhappy, what can I do to help?" Mingyu asked, voice filled with awkwardness and Hyeongjun almost know that it came from a script or something. Nevertheless, it didn't fail to make a blush creep on his face.

"Help me kill you," Hyeongjun threatened him before turning back to the thing he's supposed to memorize. He heard Mingyu scoffing beside him but he didn't throw a glance and only focused to the book in front of him.

"I hope you know you're gorgeous, beautiful, amazing or my favorite person to talk to," Mingyu blabbed and the younger, he almost laughed out loud. His hunch was indeed  _right,_ he knows how Mingyu can't flirt for heaven's sake, and he also knows that it is coming from somewhere that absolutely would fail Mingyu. He turned around to face the older, "I really wanted to kiss your face," Hyeongjun said, and Mingyu's face lights up after hearing the younger's word. “Using my fist,” and Mingyu frowned.

“Shut up, Hyeongjun, you can't punch,” he grimaced before standing up and walking away from the younger.

Hyeongjun then thought that the older was done with his antics not until his phone buzzed because of a message sent.

**Ugly Gyu-Hyung (joke)**

you looked cute in your  
sweater today  
;^)  
**13:01**

Hyeongjun ends up sighing, almost throwing his phone. He's wearing they're school uniform and it's spring, not really the time for sweaters.

 

_\+ vi._

 

 

"I know, now!" Hyeongjun screamed, looking at Minhee in front of him with huge glowing eyes. He has been trying to figure out the problem for weeks, and finally, just  _finally_ he found the answer. He continuously jumped gloriously, his phone flashed colors of white and green as it reflected on the dim lighted room. Minhee sat up there, looking at the other, confused, "What  _know?_ _"_ he asked the other which looked at him with excited eyes and smiling from ear to ear. He bit his lips before running out of the house, not without Minhee calling his name until he couldn't hear the boy's voice anymore.

He arrived in front of a familiar white door, knocking several times and it opened, revealing a  _just-woke-up_ Mingyu who's currently wiping his eyes and yawning had opened the door rather harshly, annoyed because of the interrupted sleep of his but immediately straightened his back and the same creepy smile had flashed on his face  _again_. Hyeongjun shrugged off the older's creepy smile and jumped onto Mingyu's arms.

The older didn't know how to react, and was rather left dumbfounded, he couldn't move nor breathe because of the sudden hug.  _Oh my God, Hyeongjun's hugging me? Like why? What have I done? Is this real? Oh my God,_ a series of that can be heard on Mingyu's head. His head was spinning, flustered, happiness, confusion, and so much more emotions he couldn't tell anymore. He felt like he's sitting on a cloud nine, for Hyeongjun, the boy of his dreams is currently draping his arms onto his wais-  _wait_ _,_ is this even real? Mingyu, who's slowly returning to the reality, he found his hands pinching his own cheeks and a pair of round doe sweet eyes staring at him.

“Is this not some kind of a dream?” He asked the smaller boy in front of him, he felt a smack on his right arm and silently winced, the boy gave him the biggest and the sweetest smile he has ever seen, “I'm sorry for finding out about it just now,” Hyeongjun apologized, pouting as he clasped his hands together, and Mingyu has never been as confused as now.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asked.

And suddenly, his whole world stopped, he saw roses and pink background on Hyeongjun, everything became slower as the younger boy tiptoed and planted a kiss on Mingyu's cheeks. As if on cue, Mingyu's face plsstered a red tint, heart beating up so fast he could hear it already.

“I only figured it out, now, I'm sorry for not noticing,” Hyeongjun said, but Mingyu could only stare at the glowing boy, dumbfoundedly. “You were flirting with me all this time,” the boy giggled at the end of his sentence.

Mingyu blinked  _thrice_ and another one, “I, how? What?” he stuttered, and Hyeongjun could only cackle at the flustered boy, the younger pinched his cheeks and Mingyu pouted, “you're not supposed to pinch the cheeks of someone older than you, you brat,” he said.

A few more minutes, Hyeongjun and Mingyu just stood on the doorway, staring at each other ad they fell into a comfortable silence. Not until, the smaller boy scoffs, crossing his arms and now tapping his foot. Mingyu tilted his head in confusion and Hyeongjun suddenly felt frustrated, glaring at the boy. “What have I done?” Mingyu asked, throwing his arms onto the air.

Another second had passed, another one and Hyeongjun is pissed. He let out a frustrated sigh and put on his  _most deadly glare_ (Mingyu thinks it is cute,) and, “you're supposed to ask me out now, dumbass,” Hyeongjun hissed and it hits Mingyu, letting out a small  _ah_ in the process.

He embarrassingly scratched his nape before getting down on his knee, “Hyeongjun-ah, I've been in love with you for a year already, and I never had the courage to ask you out since your parents are overly protective of you and Minhee and Wonjin would just send me death threats using their eyes when I try, but yeah, I jus—”

“Oh my God, hyung! Cut! You're not supposed to kneel,” Hyeongjun cut him off, pulling both of Mingyu's elbow to stand him up and the older fell into another confusion, “confess to me while standing up, it's not like you're going to marry me”.

“I will marry you, though,” Mingyu said innocently, and Hyeongjun felt a blush creeping on his face, smacking Mingyu's chest while giggling like crazy as he faced his left. Mingyu, who's now smiling endearingly at Hyeongjun, blocked the boy's fist by holding onto it and quickly placing it atop his chest. “I like, no, I love you, Hyeongjun. I want you to be my date, I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you go out with me?” Mingyu asked, staring right at the younger's brown orbs.

Hyeongjun smiled sweetly, eyes crinkling into a crescent shape before nodding and whispering a “yes,” and with that Mingyu pulled him into a kiss, their lips clasping right with each other, it was a slow and passionate kiss and it was a  _good_ one for a first kiss.

As soon as their lips parted, Mingyu's arms draping on Hyeongjun's waist while the younger boy's hands are on his neck. They stared and smiled. Until, Hyeongjun shivered. “Oh my God, it's cold, can we go in now?” The younger boy sassed, pulling Mingyu inside without his permission. The two settled down on the couch, Mingyu's arms on Hyeongjun's shoulder as the younger drapes his arms on Mingyu's waist, his right leg atop Mingyu's left. The two kept on staring and Mingyu would peck on the boy's rosy lips and Hyeongjun would end up giggling softly.

“But, hyung, I must say you suck at flirting, don't ever do that again,” Hyeongjun teased him which led Mingyu to pout, “do it with me only, I'm possessive,” he added and the taller boy smiled while ruffling the boy's hair.

“Now, tell me, what do you like about me?” Hyeongjun asked, chuckling, and immediately quieting down, flustered, when Mingyu told him the reasons one-by-one. The two ended up kissing before settling on the couch as they cuddle to sleep.

 

_The next day, Hyeongjun and Mingyu told the others with his parents, Jungmo and Hyunbin started asking questions; Wonjin scrunching his face as he glared at the tall, tanned boy as he interrogated him and giving warnings about him killing Mingyu if he'd see Hyeongjun cry and Mingyu promising not to hurt the boy (and he never hurted Hyeongjun); Minhee telling stories and exaggerated moves made by Mingyu._

_“If I didn't found out about him trying to flirt with me, maybe we would never be together,”_

_“Everyone knows Mingyu is flirting with you, it's only you who found out late,”_

_“I'm fighting-”_

_“Baby, calm down, I love you,”_

_“I love you, too, baby”_

_“Get a fucking room, lovebirds”._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!!!! whipped!mingyu and sassy!hyeongjun might be another character of another story to be released, I think, depends if AO3 wont expire them LMFAOOOO
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I THINK IT'S CUTE I HOPE YOUDO TOO UWU
> 
> support these cuties and PLS JUST PLS!!!! SAVE MOON HYUNBIN HIS RANK IN EP 6 IS 39, HES BOUTTA ELIMINATED IF HE DINT GET TO 30!!!! DONGBIN AND MIDAM DESERVES SOME SUPPORT TOO OKKKK ily yall~~


End file.
